A Taste of Sin
A Taste of Sin 'is a sweet romance book released on October 9, 2019. Summary ''After some troubles back home, you decide to spend a year working as a nanny in England. But trouble comes right to your door with the child's older brother, Alexander Holt. Alexander is brooding, intense and promises nothing but difficulties. Will you stay true to your good girl instincts? Or will you give in to Alexander's darkness? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Gap Year You thought working as a nanny in England would help you escape your troubles. Instead, you've stepped into a pile of it with Alexander Holt, your charge's older brother. This bad boy biker preys on your worst instincts. Will you stay true to your good girl instincts? Or give in to Alexander's darkness? Chapter 2: Exploring London You get a chance to explore London. Will the tension with Alexander spoil your mood? Chapter 3: Bike Riding When Amelia asks you to teach her to ride a bike, Alexander freaks out. What's going on with him? Chapter 4: Biker Rally Sam invites you to a biker rally where Alexander is going to race. You've never been a party like this! Chapter 5: Boiling Point Things come to a head with Alexander. Can you tame his inner beast? Chapter 6: Race When another guy approaches you at the next rally, things get heated. Can you handle this rough ride? Chapter 7: Panic Attack You're reeling from your latest panic attack. Will you let Alexander comfort you? Chapter 8: Are You Following Me? A stranger follows you during your first solo trip to London. Will Alexander rescue you in time? Chapter 9: Truth or Dare You're challenged to a dare at the next party. Will you impress Alexander with your bravery? Or shrink away? Chapter 10: Headache Alexander is struck by a terrible migraine. Will you comfort him? Or let him suffer in silence? Chapter 11: Confrontation Alexander has been in a mood. Will you confront him? Chapter 12: Visit Alexander's grandparents are coming to visit. Will you make a good impression? Chapter 13: Dinner A surprise at a family dinner sends Alexander over the edge. Can you help him come to his senses? Chapter 14: Phone Call It's after midnight when Alexander calls. He's at a party and needs a ride. Will you pick him up? Chapter 15: Closer Your relationship with Alexander is heating up! Will you tell him how you feel? Chapter 16: Wake Up Ryder has something nasty planned. Will Alexander save you in time? Chapter 17: Bonfire It's your first party after the incident. Can Alexander keep you safe? Chapter 18: Zoe A single word at dinner threatens to rip Alexander apart. Can you put him back together? Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed Alexander reveals the secret he's been keeping this whole time. Chapter 20: Flight It's time to go back to France. Will you board the plane? Or is your home really in England? Author The original author of the story is Patricia K.. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Patricia is a twenty-something student from a small European country. She lives for everything romantic, coffee, tea, and cats. You can find her under the username bourbonvanilla on Wattpad and radish. Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Patricia K.